Unwanted Disturbance
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: Flippy's demon personality takes control of his own sometimes, but when he finds that his latent personality is attracted to someone he goes on a wild ride he will NEVER forget.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Happy Tree Town and everyone was having fun, playing games, the kids were laughing. However somewhere, in a house, lived a silent green bear. Everyone called him a twisted monster, a sick fuck, a psycho, a green bear who had these "flip-outs" caused by some form of PTSD or other war trauma.

He usually had no comfort other than his own home, it was quiet mostly but sometimes his other self would take over and either; go on a killing spree or put on death metal, it's all he did. That day Flippy changed his routine, rather than stay in at day and shop at night he shopped in the day today, he usually avoided crowds to stop his evil side and usually to stop the panic of others.

He went out of his front door casually, making sure his house was locked and that no one was around. He started to walk towards his nearest supermarket calming himself that he won't flip out or cause a disturbance.

He went into the super market and started to gather some things in a basket, halfway along though a woman, Giggles, shouted out "Sicko!" while he was walking by. Flippy walked on trying to ignore the harshness of her word "Sicko" it raced through his mind, like his knife was racing through her throat.

"Oh my god!" Flippy said to himself as he pulled the knife from her pulsating, bleeding veins. He looked around quickly and a few people had witnessed this act he had committed "I've got to get out of here" he said to himself as he ran out of the building, he sprinted back to his house keeping his focus on getting home only.

When he got home the first thing he did was dump the knife in the bin "For fucks sake" Can't you just leave me alone?" Flippy shouted to himself, or rather, his latent personality. His other self didn't respond but he heard a faint chuckle, a whispered laugh, it ran through his mind and it seemed like it was running across the room, his mind astray as it all went dark. His imprisoned mind was trying to pry itself out "God help me!" he screamed as he blacked out. The green body awoke, however, that's not to say it was him who awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Insomnia is amazing I mean it's four in the fucking morning and I still an't sleep! That is why this is rather short and why it's rather bad.

* * *

The green bear slowed stood up scanning his surroundings. He thought of his murder earlier on how she was insulting him one minute then the next, her life was taken. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife, it was sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone, it was his perfect tool.

He left his house and with kitchen knife in hand, he set for fresh meat. He walked around the neighbourhood late at night looking for a suitable house to break in to. He saw a small white house just ahead of him 'I've never seen this one before' Flippy thought to himself as he went towards it.

He used the knife to break the lock off of the front door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He then went up the stairs of the house and noticed a door slightly ajar, it was a bedroom and in that bedroom laid a beautiful red being, a porcupine.

He slowly went up to the bed and took off her covers and then he lifted her dress up that she was wearing in her sleep, she felt a slight sensation and kicked her leg up which happened, to hit Flippy on the nose. "Fuck!" he harshly whispered. He got himself on top of her and started to beat her to wake up, after a few seconds she woke up. "Now listen, all I want is some fun so, you either put out or you die!" he said as he held the knife to her throat. "No please!" she said as she struggled, she accidentally kneed him in the gonads "AH! For fucks sake!" he pressed the knife harder on her throat. "I told you to just put out" he then sliced the knife from right to left, across her throat.

Blood ran like a small waterfall down her neck and onto her dress and bed "Whore" he said as he got off the bed.

He left the house knife in hand now covered in the blood of a new victim. He went back home and went to bed. The next morning he got a knock at his door, it was the police "Mr…Flippy was it?" "Yes sir. What is it?" Asked Flippy. "This is about your PTSD your, condition, and well we can help you" "Help me? But how can-" he began but he felt a wave of sudden tiredness then, darkness as a police officer injected him with some form of sedative. He was carried away where several bystanders were watching.


End file.
